


Twisted Love

by Tripper555



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripper555/pseuds/Tripper555
Summary: Sometimes when you love someone, and they don't love you back, it makes you go crazy, or that's what Sebastian Smythe would say as he points a gun at a group of students.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story, its been stuck in my head for a month and I'm finally typing it up

It was a Thursday morning, the start of the school day at McKinley and all its students, what they think will be a normal day might just turn out to be the scariest day of their lives.

(At Kurt’s Locker)

“Hey babe,” Blaine leans against Kurt’s locker, greeting his boyfriend

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Not now Blaine” is all he says as he walks off, too bad Blaine’s not one to leave things alone

“Hey now, what’s wrong?” Blaine ask flashing his famous puppy dog eyes, making Kurt stop walking

Kurt clears his throat, “I’m just… nervous, I guess, about NYADA and other things,” casting a glance towards Blaine before disappearing down the hallway leaving Blaine confused, but he as well needed to get to class.

(At Lunch)

Blaine walks up to the table filled with New Directions minus Kurt and Rachel, “Hey guys, where’s Kurt and Rachel?” he questions as he sits down next to Sam

Finn is quick to answer him, “Oh they went to the music store down a couple of streets, something about finding audition songs for NYADA” Blaine nods his head and starts eating his sandwich when suddenly his phone rings

Everyone looks at him as he lets out a quiet squeak from the unexpected noise

"Dude, you good? Who's calling?" Sam asked cautiously as Blaine's eyebrows have furrowed and is now starring at his phone with slight anger, but before he can answer the Blonde Puck grabs the phone, making the raven hair boy once again squeak

Everyone laughs at Blaine's jumpiness, "Let's see who's calling are pet Warbl-" Puck abruptly stops talking as he looks at the name, "Why is Sebastian Smythe calling you? I thought you told him to leave you alone"

The boy in question begins to blush heavily when all the eyes at the table turn on him, he rubs his neck as he says, "I don't know, I made it clear to him that I was done with him and the Warblers" before he can continue, he is interrupted by loud abrupt laughter coming from Santana

"I swear Anderson you crack me up, just because you asked Smythe to stop communication doesn't mean he will it just means he'll try to get into your cute little pants even more," the Latina manages to say after finally calming down but stops herself from saying more as Blaine groans and lets his head fall on the table

"Ugh, I know how you feel it's never fun when someone just won't back down," Quinn says taking a long sip of her drink

before anyone can say anything else the first bell rings reminding them all to get to class 

The rest of the day goes along as normal, Blaine not once seeing Kurt as he was in Junior classes while Kurt was in Senior classes, good thing the part of the day is Glee club. When Blaine walks into the choir room he immediately spots Kurt and sits right next to him, weirdly though Kurt gets up and walks over to the seat next to Rachel and Mercedes surprising everyone as it seems that he is ignoring Blaine. Sam and Puck seeing as how Blaine's face fell, both seat in the chairs next to the smaller boy. 

Mr. Schue enters the classroom enthusiastically heading straight into the lesson of that week which was songs by Taylor Swift unknown to the tension in the room but he soon stops and asked what was wrong.

before anyone else can answer Santana quickly stands up, "Well Schuester since you want to know, Kurt is being an ass to Blaine and being all secretive"

"Santana," Kurt gasp dramatically, "I am NOT being an ass to Blaine, I am trying to get my way out of this town because unlike some people in this room I'm too fabulous to be stuck here," he says the last part looking straight at Santana so she knew who that last part was meant for.

After that everything breaks into chaos, Puck is holding Santana back from killing Kurt when there is a nock on the door. Everyone turns to look and to their surprise it's Sebastian.

Kurt already fed up with what was currently going on yells, "Ok why the hell is Mercat here? Haven't you realized none of us like you? Oh, wait I forgot if you're so delusional that you think Blaine might actually let you screw him you probably think a lot possible, don't you? he continues on not noticing how everyone is quiet and frozen.

"why is everyone so qui-" Kurt stops in his rant as he looks to where the other New Directions are starring, there he sees Sebastian Smythe holding a gun pointed straight at him

**Author's Note:**

> once again hope you liked the first chapter, opinions are welcomed and encouraged


End file.
